Signal
Details *'Title:' 시그널 / Shigeunul *'Genre:' Crime, thriller, mystery, romance *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' tvN *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Jan-22 to 2016-Mar-12 *'Air time:' Friday & Saturday 20:30 *'Original Soundtrack:' Signal OST *'Related TV shows:' Gap Dong (tvN, 2014), Signal (KTV, 2018) Synopsis A walkie-talkie in the present somehow picks up signals from a detective in the past, Lee Jae Han (Jo Jin Woong). Police profiler Park Hae Young (Lee Je Hoon) finds this walkie-talkie and uses it to help solve cold cases. Detective Cha Soo Hyun (Kim Hye Soo), who was once a rookie at Lee Jae Han’s station, leads the cold-case team. Thanks to Park Hae Young (and Lee Jae Han), the team solves infamous cold cases. But communicating with the past has consequences. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Lee Je Hoon as Park Hae Young (late 20s, profiler) **Kim Hyun Bin as young Hae Young **Ahn Eun Ho (안은호) as teen Hae Young *Kim Hye Soo as Cha Soo Hyun (mid 20s - late 30s, detective) *Jo Jin Woong as Lee Jae Han (mid 20s - mid 30s, detective) ;Crime lab/investigation unit *Jang Hyun Sung as Kim Bum Joo (early 40s - late 50s, investigation Chief) *Jung Hae Kyun as Ahn Chi Soo (mid 40s - late 50s, investigation Section Chief) *Kim Won Hae as Kim Gye Chul (early 40s, detective) *Jung Han Bi as Oh Yoon Seo (mid 30s, law scholar of NFS) *Lee Yoo Joon as Jung Hun Gi (30s, forensic evidence agents) *Kim Min Gyu as Hwang Ui Kyung (early 20s, officer) ;Others *Lee Shi Ah as Kim Won Kyung (Lee Jae Han's first love) *Lee Moon Soo as Lee Jae Han's father *Im Hwa Young as Cha Soo Min (Cha Soo Hyun's younger sister) ;Kim Yoon Jung & Seo Hyung Joon's case (ep 1-2) *Oh Yun Ah as Yoon Soo Ah (a nurse who has worked at Seonil Mental Hospital) *Lee Young Eun as Kim Yoon Jung *Song Yoo Hyun (송유현) as Kang Se Young (a nurse who has worked at Seonil Mental Hospital) *Seo Jung Joon (서정준) as Seo Hyung Joon (a suspect for Kim Yoon Jung's kidnapping and murder case) ;South Gyeong-gi Serial Murders case (ep 2-4) *?? as Jung Kyung Soon *?? as Choi Young Shin *Kim Ki Chun as Lee Chun Goo (bus driver) *Lee Ki Sub (이기섭) as Lee Jin Hyung (Lee Chun Goo's son) ;High-ranking Official Serial Robberies at Gyesu-dong and Hanyoung Bridge collapse (ep 5-7) *Jung Suk Yong as Oh Kyung Tae *Park Shi Eun as Oh Eun Ji (Oh Kyung Tae's daughter) *Yoo Ha Bok as Shin Dong Hoon (Yeo Jin's father) *Choi Woo Ri as Shin Yeo Jin (bridge collapse survivor) *Lee Dong Ha as Han Se Kyu ;Missing Shin Da Hye's case (ep 7-8) *Lee Eun Woo as Shin Da Hye *Hyun Sung (현성) as Min Sung (Da Hye's fiance) *?? as Min Ji Hee ;Hongwon-dong Serial Murders Case (ep 9-11) *Lee Sang Yeob as Kim Jin Woo **Choi Ji Hoo (최지후) as younger Kim Jin Woo *Kim Yoon Hee as Yoon Sang Mi *Seo Eun Ah as Yoo Seung Yun *Lee Chae Kyung as Jin Woo's mother ;High school student rape case at Inju, Lee Jae Han & Ahn Chi Soo's murder case, and Park Sun Woo unnatural death case (ep 11-16) *Kang Chan Hee as Park Sun Woo (Park Hae Young's older brother) *Jun Soo Ji (전수지) as Kang Hae Seung **Shin Yi Joon (신이준) as Kang Hae Seung in 1999 *Seo Ji Hoon as Jang Tae Jin *Kim Woo Suk as Lee Dong Jin *Lee Dal (이달) as Il Jin (name unknown) *Joo Myung Chul (주명철) as Kim Sung Bum ;Extended cast *Seo Joo Hee as Cha Soo Hyun's mother *Son Hyun Joo as Congressman Jang Young Chul *Lee Seung Chul as homeless man (ep. 9) *Hwang Seung Eon as Han Do Yun (ep 13, Park Hae Young's high school classmate) *Jung Young Joo as omelet rice ahjumma (restaurant owner) *Lee Do Yup as Kim Jung Jae *Jang Hyuk Jin *Hong Suk Bin *Ri Min *Son Young Soon *Im Chul Soo *Maeng Bong Hak *Kim Jong Goo Production Credits *'Producer:' Lee Jae Moon *'Director:' Kim Won Suk *'Screenwriter:' Kim Eun Hee Recognitions 2016 1st Asia Artist Awards: *Television Category - Grand Prize (Jo Jin Woong) 2016 tvN10 Awards: *Daesang (Actor) (Jo Jin Woong) *Best Actress (Kim Hye Soo) *PD’s Choice Award (Drama) (Lee Je Hoon) 2016 52nd Baeksang Arts Awards: *TV Category - Best Drama *TV Category - Top Excellence, Actress (Kim Hye Soo) *TV Category - Scriptwriting (Kim Eun Hee) Episode Ratings See Signal/Episode Ratings Notes *This drama was specially aired on tvN for the broadcast channel's 10th anniversary year. *Kim Hye Soo received 50 million won (approximately $45,000) per episode, breaking the record of Choi Ji Woo in Twenty Again. It was the highest salary for a lead in a cable drama at the time. External Links *Official site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:TVN